


Sleepless in DC

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is home alone and stressing.  <i>Hey McGee. Why the radio silence?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in DC

Tony shifts restlessly under the covers. The king sized bed is cold and just too damned big right now with only Tony in it. Swearing softly, he sits up and reaches for his mobile. 4:03am. There are no texts, no answer to the one he’d sent at 3:30am, or 3:00am, or indeed any of the texts he’d sent that night.

His fingers hesitate over the keys for approximately ten seconds and then he’s texting again.

_Hey McGee. Why the radio silence? You seriously telling me Gibbs won’t even let you text me! I’m… I’m worried okay. I don’t know what’s going on and this bed is too empty without you. Just let me know you’re okay, Tim._

Tony hates it when he can’t get hold of Tim. Oh, he knows that he has a needy streak a mile wide, and since getting together with McGee it seems to have gotten worse. He really doesn’t like that kind of reliance upon the other man but there doesn’t seem to be anything he can do about it. Maybe when they’ve been together for ten years or so it might actually start to lessen. Tony really hopes so. Tim has been pretty good about it, not even really calling him on it that often. This is why the lack of response is really beginning to get to him.

Gibbs and McGee are on a stakeout in Baltimore. Even though it’s not really that far away in mileage, it feels, due to the radio silence, like another country. Cursing, Tony pushes up from the bed and heads toward the kitchen. It’s pointless even trying to get back to sleep so he may as well brew up a pot of coffee and turn on the TV. Catch a game or something. 

He’s on his second cup of coffee when his mobile pings. Nearly dropping his cup in his haste to get to it, Tony flicks it on and reads the text. Which tells him everything he needs.

_Tony. Chill, okay. It’s fine now. I couldn’t text you earlier as we were in the middle of something. Nobody hurt though, well not in our team and we got the guy. Just finishing up here and then I’m going to head home. I’d say go back to sleep but I know you won’t. Bet you’re sitting there drinking coffee and watching some crap on TV. We’ve got the next two days off so we can relax. Miss you. Tim._

Tony smiles, and dropping the mobile onto the sofa next to him he leans back and closes his eyes. Tim will be home soon.


End file.
